


Staying In

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Weather, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a storm settled over New York and it’s got Dee feeling gloomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, "If it doesn't stop raining soon this place will be flooded." "We're on the top floor, Dee!" "I know",’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Dee stared gloomily out the apartment window at the pouring rain. It had been falling heavily for two days already and yet there was no end in sight. The storm seemed to have settled in and forecasts claimed the wet weather would continue for the rest of the week.

“If it doesn't stop raining soon this place will be flooded.”

Ryo, who was curled comfortably at one end of the sofa, reading, looked over at his lover and laughed. “We're on the top floor, Dee!” 

“I know, but the street down there’s already starting to look more like a river. How did a tropical storm get this far North anyway? Did it get lost, take a wrong turn or something?”

“Diversion,” Ryo joked, deadpan. “There was already a storm over Florida so it had to take a different route.”

Despite his gloomy mood, Dee couldn’t help but smile. “I wouldn’t want to be the cop directing that traffic.”

Marking his page, Ryo set his book aside and went to join Dee at the window, looking out at the falling rain. Dee was right about the street, it was already awash with water, the drains unable to cope with the deluge. “Look on the bright side; at least we don’t have to be out in it anymore.” They’d come off shift at midnight the night before, but now they had three days off, sort of a long weekend in the middle of the week since they’d both worked Saturday and Sunday, something each pair of detectives in the SCUI had to do once a month.

Dee brightened a little. “That’s true. Pity the poor fools who do. They’ll be drenched.”

Ryo nodded. “Crime scenes across the city are probably being washed away, and evidence lost. That’s going to make things difficult.”

“Not our crime scenes though, so it’s not our problem.” Dee turned away from the window. “We get to stay home, warm and dry for once.” He grabbed Ryo, pulling him close, feeling his lover relax into his embrace. 

Maybe the wet weather wasn’t so bad; with nowhere to go and nothing they needed to do, because it was too wet for anyone to go out unless they really had no choice, it was just him and Ryo, alone together for the next three days. Dee was pretty sure he could think up some enjoyable ways for them to pass the time!

The End


End file.
